


Maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Unrequited Love, maybe? - Freeform, poor white pearl, thats the keyword, white has evil plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pink Diamond and her original Pearl were very close.Maybe they actually weren't, but Pearl always thought so.





	Maybe

Pearls; an object. Unimportant. 

At least, that was how they were supposed to feel. But she had always been different, because her diamond was different. Pink Diamond, her master, was something amazing. Something that brightened a room every time.

They were close, Pearl had thought. Having always told jokes and played around with each other. They didn't have a master/servant relationship, they had a friendship. No. Something beyond that.

Pearl, a gem so replaceable, forgettable, an object. Felt like she was the luckiest gem in the world--the most alive gem ever. Her diamond had to feel the same. Pearl knew she did because they were something special.

Or Pearl had thought.

_"My diamond," She smiled as she took the hand of her master. "Let's always be together." Maybe Pink was too kind, maybe she cared too much. Maybe she was lying. The kind_

_diamond squeezed her hand._

_"Yes. Let's."_

 

And Pearl believed her. Pearl actually believed her words.

Then time passed. Changes happened.

Pearl's abnormal behavior showed more often the other diamonds. They didn't approve, but Pearl didn't care she knew...knew... that her diamond would protect her. But she also didn't know a lot of things..

_"Pink," White Diamond smiled, "I have come to notice your pearl."_

_A normal day, she was brought into the picture. Another pearl, a pretty pearl, A normal pearl standing near White's side. Pearl had a reason to worry... that pearl was near perfect._

_Pearl lifted her head to Pink, who returned the gaze._

_"What's with my pearl?" She sounded defensive. Pearl couldn't help but smile, she cared. She cared about her... a mere pearl..._

_White Diamond chuckled, "Starlight, meet my pearl." She urged her pearl forward so Pink could see her glory. Pearl silently complained about this in her head, her diamond didn't need to look at other pearls. "Oh she's.." Pink's eyes widened at the sight of her. Pearl felt ill. Pink never stared at her like that._

_"Perfect, yes?" White was amused by Pink's sudden interest, "And she's yours."_

_Pearl froze. Two pearls? Her diamond would have... two?_

_"Two." Her diamond repeated the words in Pearl's mind, "I don't need two..." She sounded confused. Not protective, or defensive. She wasn't really rejecting. Pearl growled loud enough for her diamond to hear it.._

_"You won't have two. I'll take your current pearl."_

_What? Pearl shook her head, no. No way her diamond would trade her. They'll always be together. They are so close... they're..._

_Maybe.... the word came back... maybe she was afraid of White. Maybe she never cared. Maybe she did, but like Pearl thought, she was just afraid to reject... White was the center of many rumors.. But, no matter what it was. Pearl never understood._

_"Okay."_

_Pearl never understood why she said that._

_She never understood why she had said lots of things..._

_Why she had done lots of things... to make her feel..._

_Like she was everything._

_"M--My diamond..." Staring sadly at Pink Diamond, Pearl couldn't stop her tears from falling. "You promised." She cried, "You promised. You promised. You promised!"_

_White stared in strange approval. She was simply enjoying witnessing the breaking of a pearl. White, herself, had a few plans for enjoyment with her new toy._

_Pink Diamond keeled in front of her pearl._

_"I can't deny her. She is..." Pink sighed, "She is above me."_

_Pearl blinked. "Above you? Since when did that you from disobeying the others?"_

_"She isn't like the others, Pearl. I'm sorry." Pink pulled her pearl into a small hug, one that wasn't returned. "I love you." She softly whispered to her, Pearl still ignored her._

_As far as she knew, all diamonds were horrible._

_Even her._

_"So you're my new Pearl?" A kind smile. One that was once hers._

_"Yes I am, my diamond." A normal response. A boring one. They'd never be as close as she and Pink was, Pearl knew._

_But time would tell. And she'd serve White better than she did Pink. Pearl promised herself that. Little did she know that it'd be hell. White surely would be different._


End file.
